


Close your eyes

by depressedpotato



Series: The Republics' History [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Soldiers, greco-turkish independance war, opposite sides of no-man's land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressedpotato/pseuds/depressedpotato
Summary: Before an assault in the greco-turkish independance war, Turkey finds herself caught in the middle of memory, unable to move.





	Close your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello potential readers !  
> This is my first time posting a story so please bear with me as I'm learning my way around here.  
> And because I don't know if it will appear, I wanted to re-write it here, just in case :  
> This is part of an AU where The Turkish republic is her own country and not the continuation of the Ottoman Empire. Logically she must of been born with the desire of the Young Turks of creating their own country, just for people who identified themselves as turkish. Her name is Asena Ozturk. More info will be given as I go.  
> (aka the feeling you get when you have an already established universe in your head and don't know how to explain every detail you spent hours thinking about to others)  
> Hope you enjoy :)

#  **Close your eyes**

* * *

 

_ “It’s been a great night” _

_ “Yeah” _

* * *

 

“Soldiers ! Weapons ready !”

As though the whole army was one single man, they took positions.

So did she.

* * *

 

_ “When I open my eyes, you won’t be here, won’t you ?” _

_ “No” she said, shifting uncomfortably _

_ “Then look at me. One last time.” _

* * *

_  
_ She didn’t want to think. Because if she did, she would realise what she was about to do. Like they said to a wounded soldier :  _ “Don’t move”,  _ she was repeating to herself :  _ “Don’t think”. _

* * *

 

_ “Close your eyes.” _

_ “Why?” he asked, trying -and failing- to meet hers _

_ “I’ll stay until you fall asleep” _

_ Greece did what he was told to. But he was quite not sure what ‘asleep’ meant. _

* * *

 

The general was barking orders, his voice resonating all over the trench. Asena started counting back from ten. It always calmed her down. Why couldn’t it work now ?

* * *

 

_ “How did we end up like this ?” _

_ “You mean the fact that we’re secretly meeting in a barn, currently naked on a hay bed, or the fact that we should be on opposite sides of the no-man’s-land trying to kill each other ?” she replied, a small smirk spreading on her lips. He glared at her, staying silent for a few moments. _

_ “I don’t know. Both ? I think it’s fate.” _

_ She snorted. _

_ “I don’t believe in fate.” _

_ “Well maybe you should start to. It’s the only thing that’s going to keep one of us alive tomorrow morning” _

* * *

 

Fate. One magical word that left such a bitter taste on her tongue. Her gun was ready and she was in position. Six seconds before she faced her so called  _ ‘fate’. _

* * *

 

_ “Hey, Heracles ?” _

_ He turned around, heavy lidded eyes. And right now, right then, under the cold moonlight, she thought he was beautiful. _

_ “Do you think your gods can save us ?” _

_ “Maybe me. You, I’m not so sure.” _

_ “Me neither.” _

_ “But I would.” _

* * *

 

Such childish words. But did it cross her mind once that she would need something to pray to ?   No. Definitely not.

Three seconds left.

If she would start believing in something, it was a damn good time.

* * *

 

_ “Would you, really ?” _

_ “In the blink of an eye.” _

_ He took her face in his hands. _

_ “Hell, Asena, if you asked me to, I would burn my country to ashes, without doubting for a second.” _

_ She contained the tears threatening to spill with difficulty. _

_ “Me too. But I would do it with -” _

_ “- greek fire. Just for the irony of it.” he whispered in her ear. She didn’t even try to hide her smile, nor the tears. _

_ “Close your eyes, Heracles” _

* * *

 

Three. “Ready !”

Two.”Aim !”

One.”Fire !”

_ Close your eyes, Heracles  _ , She thought one last time as she pulled the trigger.

 

_ Close your eyes. _

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> History note : According to my researches The Young Turks wanted to disassociate their government from religion, as a tepki to the Ottomans. Especially during the independence war, soldiers blamed religion for everything that was happening. So after, founding the republic, Ataturk installed a laic government but worked towards reconciliating the population with faith.
> 
> So the Turkish have had a weird relationship with religion, but they’re really protective about faith.


End file.
